In a number of industries, it is important to have a drill system with a quick change chuck. Prior art systems include those discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,692; 4,188,041; and 4,234,277. Drill systems of the types discussed in the patents require the addition of an adapter/chuck to an existing right angle drill head. This adds additional length to the drill head which makes it unusable in extremely space-limited locations.
A further problem with the prior art resides in the fact that many drill heads require a rotary or axial motion of the mechanism to insert or remove a drill bit. This type of motion is somewhat difficult to perform quickly and with one hand.